King of the Fairies
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Harry was hoping for a normal year at Hogwarts. But when your enemy decides to add another player to the war, things get more complicated. Now, with the most powerful Fairy King back from the dead, Harry's semi-normal life takes a 360. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**/Hey! I hope you enjoy this crossover! I thought that this was a really interesting idea.**

**The spells are going to be italicized and bold.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

The moon shines brightly in the sky. A light breeze sweeps through the plains in northern England. Suddenly, five figures appear out of nowhere.

"My Lord, are you sure we are at the right place?"

"Yes. The being that will guarantee our win against Potter is behind this barrier. The Third Fairy King: Harlequin."

The Dark Lord raises his wand as he points it in front of him.

"Be gone barrier," he shouts as an electric blue light leaves the tip of his wand.

Sparks fly as the spell hits the invisible barrier. The blue light travels along the barrier. The Dark Lord smiles as cracks appear on the barrier. With one final crack, a hole appears in the barrier. He smiles as he steps through the barrier.

"Come now. We need to get to the Sacred Tree. That is where we will find him," Lord Voldemort states.

"My Lord. How do you know so much about the Fairy King's Forest," Lucius Malfoy ask Voldemort as they walk father away from the barrier.

Lucius glance back to see that the hole in the barrier is gone.

"There was an old leather book at Hogwarts that talked about this forest. It depicted it as a mere myth. But that is not true. In books of old, it goes on about Holy Knights and a group of seven powerful knights that wielded old magic," the Dark Lord explains. "He was one of those knights. And all of the books have said that he is the strongest Fairy King that ever lived."

"And what is your plan My Lord? He has been dead for centuries," Bellatrix Lestrange says from behind the Dark Lord.

"It has been said that the bodies of old fairies from long ago do not rot."

"So you plan on bringing him back to life," Lucius spoke off from the Dark Lord's right side.

"No. I plan on making his body a puppet of some sort," Voldemort states as they stop walking. "His soul should be long gone. Besides, he would not understand our cause."

Bellatrix, Lucius and the other Death Eater stop as the look up at the Sacred Tree. Voldemort smiles wickedly as he looks up the tree.

"Time to claim what is mine."

* * *

"Ban. We got unpleasant visitors," Elaine tells her lover. "They came to steal Brother's body."

"Well then, we can't let them do that," Ban says as he stops cooking the food. "Let's go teach them a lesson, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's go," Elaine says as she stands up.

Elaine floats next to Ban as they head towards the entrance to the Sacred Tree.

"I think it would be better that I confront them first. We don't know who they are and if they have anything up their sleeves," Ban tells Elaine as they reach the entrance.

"Alright. Call if you need me," Elaine says as she kiss Ban on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I will," Ban says as Elaine flies a bit deeper into the tree.

Ban looks outside as the masked figures get closer to the tree. Ban glares at them as they come to a stop, about 100 feet from him.

"What they hell do you want," Ban demands. "You weren't invited and the forest have been fighting against you. I would leave before you're killed."

"No. We will get what we came for and you won't stop us," Voldemort states as he raise his wand and he levels it at Ban. "Goodbye. **_Avada Kedavra_**"

A green light shoots out of the tip of Voldemort's wand and hits Ban in the center of his chest. He goes flying back and Voldemort smiles.

"Let's go. That won't keep him down for long," Voldemort tells his followers as they walk right in.

A sudden gust of wind forces them back. The Death Eaters look up to see Elaine floating above them.

"You are not welcomed here. I won't let you complete your task," Elaine tells them as another blast of wind pushes them back more.

**_"Stupefy," _**Lucius says as a red light flies at Elaine.

She moves out of the way and the spell hits the tree.

"Now then~. Time to have some fun~," Ban says as he stands back up.

"Distract them. I'll complete the mission," Lord Voldemort commands as he heads towards the resting place of the Third Fairy King.

"No you don't," Elaine says as she sends wind at him.

_**"Accio fairy,"**_ Bellatrix says as Elaine jerks towards her.

The wind stops for a second and it's enough time for Voldemort to slip away.

"Ban! Stop him! I can hold my own against the ones that are here," Elaine tells her lover. "Protect Harlequin!"

"Got it," Ban says as he heads after him.

"No you don't! _**Avada Ke-**_" Bellatrix's spell was cut off as she and the rest of the Death Eaters are forced flying backwards.

Elaine floats high above them as she glares down at them.

"I won't let you win."

* * *

Voldemort weaves through the paths as he looks for the Third Fairy King's body.

"Where is it? The book said that he is the only Fairy King to have his resting place in the forest. The others were put in the Fairy Realm," Voldemort mutters out as he takes the path to the left.

After a couple more twist and turns, he reach his destination. His smile falls as he notice the light blue-haired man from before.

"You! How did you get here before me," Voldemort demands as he points his wand at him.

"The tree protects it's own kind. Anyone who is stupid enough to try and harm them will met it's wrath," Ban sys as he glares at Voldemort. "I won't let you use Harlequin in your own selfish plans."

"It's not like you can stop me," Voldemort says as a cocky smirk appears on Ban's face.

"We'll see about that."

Ban leaps at Voldemort as he starts to fire spells off at him. Ban dodges them as he decrease the distance between them. Ban pulls his right arm back as he throws a punch at Voldemort. He curse as he turns into smoke and appears across the room. This pattern continues for some time. Whenever Ban tries to hit Voldemort, he turns to smoke and appears in a different part of the room.

_'Dammit! How the hell can I beat him if he keeps jumping around the room,' _Ban thinks as he tries to grab Voldemort again.

_**"Petrificus Totalus!"**_

Ban's body stiffens as he falls over.

"Perfect timing Lucius. Is that fairy taken care of," Voldemort as him.

"Bellatrix and the other two should be able to keep her busy."

"Perfect. Now to complete the reason we came here. Make sure this one doesn't break free," Voldemort tells Lucius as he walks over to the Third Fairy King's body.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM," Ban shouts out as Lucius rebinds him.

"Quiet fool," Lucius says.

Voldemort smirks as he holds his wand over his target. He then starts to mutter the spell as he waves his wand in certain motions. Lucius conjures rope as they wrap around Ban as he struggles to free himself. Voldemort soon finish the spell and he takes a step back.

"The time has come for us to rule the Wizarding World," Voldemort states.

With that, amber eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Hey! What did you think of the first chapter? Are you enjoying the story so far?**

**The spells are going to be italicized and bold. When King reads their hearts, it will be italicized and underlined in single quote marks.**

**Also, spoilers for Seven Deadly Sins. I've read the manga up to the latest chapter. Continue reading at your own risk.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**King's POV**

I open my eyes to see that I'm not with Diane. I look around to see that I'm in a tree. Most likely, I'm in the Sacred Tree. I silently call for Chastiefol as I sit up. I look around the room to see Ban tied up on the ground with a masked man pointing a wooden stick at him. I look at the bald, nose-less man as he stands in front of me. His smiles widens as he spread his hands out.

_'Finally, all will be mine! I will rule the Wizarding World,'_ a heart voice screams out.

I figure out quickly which heart the thought came from. I glare at the offender, and his smile falls.

"What are you doing here," I demand as I float from the bed of petals.

I land a couple of steps in front of where I was laying a second ago. The bald man raise a wooden stick at me.

_'Thank goodness you're you__ King,'_ Ban's heart speaks out.

"You got some explaining to do once this is all over," I tell my Brother-in-Law as I level my hand at the bald man. "I would leave now."

"I know~. You think you can cut the rope 'round me? It's getting pretty annoying~," Ban says as he shifts a bit.

_'No! He will be mine! The spell had to work.'_

"Sorry to say, but any spells that are meant to control a body won't work on me. I made sure to take that precaution after what happened to Helbram. I won't ask again, leave now or face the consequences."

"Lord Voldemort, It would best to retreat," the man says calmly, though I can hear the fear his heart is releasing.

"No. I will get this power," the bald man says.

I move out of the way as a red light comes at me. With a flick of my wrist, one of Chastiefol's Increase blades head towards this 'Voldemort' guy. The blade cuts his cheek as a warning.

"If you don't want to die, I would leave. This is your last warning."

"Master, we cannot possible defeat him this second. It would be best that we retreat alive rather than dead," the masked man tells him. "We cannot compete against his speed and agility."

With a flick of my wrist, the ropes tied around Ban are cut. Voldemort growls out in annoyance.

_'You will be mine! One day you will be mine.'_

With that said, they turn into black smoke and they leave. I lower my hand back to my side. Ban stands up and he walks over to me.

"Never thought I would be glad to see you alive again. How's Capt'n and the others?"

"Enjoying afterlife. The same that I was doing about 5 minutes ago. Can you explain why that bald stick-wielding person brought my soul back," I ask Ban. "What I can get from his heart, is that he wants to rue the 'Wizarding World'. Whatever that is."

"Wizards huh? Is that what the new magical community is calling themselves," Ban say as we head out of the chamber. "Anyways, we should call Merlin over. We need to know what that spell exactly did to you."

"I agree, not that I want to be her guinea pig or anything. I want to go back to Diane."

"Of course. After 4,000 years being dead, that's what you want to do. Go back to being dead. At least talk with us before you go back," Ban says as they stop walking.

"I was planning on that. Come on, we should-" I suddenly hunch over in pain as a coughing fit befalls me.

"Whoa! King, you ok," Ban ask as he place a hand on my shoulder.

My coughing fit continues as I place a hand over my mouth. I remove my hand to see crimson liquid on it.

"Dammit. Elaine! CALL MERLIN HERE NOW," Ban shouts as he slings my left arm over his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ban? The people turned into black smoke and left. Did something happen to Harlequin," Elaine ask as she rounds the corner.

She freezes as our eyes connect. I smile weakly at my sister as her hands cover her mouth. Tears well up in her eyes.

"Please Elaine. I have no idea what that bald wizard did to him. We need to make sure that his body and soul are fine," Ban calmly tells Elaine.

"O-ok! Bring him to the main room and I'll go get Merlin," Elaine says as she turns and flies as fast as she can away.

"Alright~. Now then, turn into your base form. You need to conserve your energy," Ban tells me. "We both know that it takes a good amount of energy for you to have your fully grown wings form."

"O-ok," I mutter out.

_POOF_

"Better?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. Let's go," Ban says as he picks me up.

He grab Chastiefol(which turned into a pillow) and he started walking towards the main room.

"Y-you know that I-I can walk."

"No can do King. You look like shit, so you're not walking."

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I hurry as I reach the center of the Sacred Tree. I land in front of the communication area. The light sound of the waterfall reaches me as I stop near it.

"Boar Sin of Gluttony, Merlin," I command out as a picture starts to form.

"….Gowther, can you go get the dittany?"

"Sure. You got a call," Gowther calls from off-screen as his footsteps are heard.

"Oh? I wonder who's calling," Merlin says as she faces me. "Ah Elaine. What a surprise."

"Merlin! We need you here now," I blurt out. "It's Harlequin! He's pale and he's coughing. We don't know what to do."

"One second," Merlins says as the call ends.

I stand there dumbfounded for a second. Suddenly Merlin is standing in front of me.

"Now then, what's wrong with King?"

"I'll explain as we head to the main room. Ban took him there," I say as we start to fly towards the main room.

I explain what happened in the last 15 minutes to Merlin as we enter the room. Ban looks over at us from the couch that we placed there a couple hundred years ago. We soon each them and Merlin looks at Harlequin His face looks paler than before and sweat is pouring down his face. He coughs and blood comes out.

"I'm glad that you're here. A wizard used some sort of spell and he brought King's soul back."

"The wizard was Voldemort, correct?"

"Yeah. How did you know," Ban ask Merlin.

"I need to bring King back to my place. I can't help him without my stuff," Merlin explains calmly.

"Will Harlequin be alright? What did he do to my brother," I ask Merlin as tears threaten to fall.

"I have an idea, but I can't be sure until I fully look over King. I promise to be back in time for dinner."

"That's 5 hours away. You sure you can help him in that time," Ban ask Merlin.

"Of course. Lucky for King, I have everything that I need to stabilize him. Make sure to cook up a good amount of food, he will need it. We'll see you in 5 hours," Merlin promises

With that, she and Harlequin teleports away.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Hey! What do you think of the last chapter?**

**The spells are going to be italicized and bold. When King reads their hearts, it will be italicized and underlined in single quote marks.**

**SPOLIERS!**

**Also, in this chapter the POV will jump 'round a bit.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Ban's POV**

"Will he be alright," Elaine ask me as the silence becomes to much. "Will Harlequin be fine?"

Tear start to roll down her cheeks as she hiccups. I wrap my arms around Elaine and I pull her into a hug. I make sure that I don't harm her wings as she sit in my lap.

"He'll be fine. Merlin won't let anything happen to him. Not on her watch," I reassure Elaine as she buries her head into my shoulder.

We stay in that position for some time. Elaine soon calms down and she shifts in my lap.

"You all better?"

"Yeah. Let's go make Harlequin some food. I know his favorite dishes," Elaine says as she looks up at me.

"Sounds like the perfect way to past the time. Well~, one way," I say smirking as Elaine blushes.

"BAN!"

"Ok~ fine. Let's get everything we need for the meal," I say as we enter the kitchen.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

* * *

**Merlin's POV**

"Did you get everything that I need," I as Gowther as he enters the room

"Yes. You sure that it will help stabilized King?"

"Yes," I say as I grab the four gemstones from him. "I already got the medicines for him."

"Then why make him the necklace," Gowther ask.

"The medicines won't be able to help him. The necklace will."

"Ok. I guess you're going to explain everything once we meet Ban and Elaine for dinner."

"Indeed. I don't feel like repeating myself."

"Fair enough," Gowther says as I walk towards the table that King is laying on. "I'll be reading if you need."

Gowther then leaves the room and I turn towards King.

"H-how much longer," he mutters out as he opens his amber eyes a bit.

"One more hour. Then we'll let you rest until we head back to Ban and Elaine," I tell him as I brush some of his hair out of his face. "Go back to sleep. The less you move about and think, the better you will feel."

King nods his head as he close his eyes and he falls back asleep. I carefully place the four gemstones in a diamond shape with some strong, light, black string in the center. I then start the spell that will help King.

* * *

**King's POV**

"-ink he will be fine," a muddled voice speaks as I slowly open my eyes.

I look around to see that my surroundings are all blurry. A groan leaves my lips as I try to sit up. A firm, but gentle hand stops my from sitting up.

"Whoa there King. You don't have the energy to sit up just yet," a female voice says as I recognize it.

"Merlin?"

"Glad to see that death doesn't stop you from remembering me," Merlin says as I blink a couple of times.

My vision soon clears up and I see that I'm on a bed. I look around to see that Gowther is also with us. I can feel a dull headache as I take a breath.

"What happened? I remember being with Ban after that wizard ran away. Then intense pain and I link I was coughing up blood."

"Your body was basically trying to reject your soul. I have a couple of theories why, but we can talk more once we get back to the Sacred Tree."

"What?! Then how am I still here," I say as I shot up into a sitting position, only for my headache to intensify.

"No sudden movements King. You're still adjusting to everything. The reason why you are still here is because of that gemstone necklace you're wearing. I made it to help stabilize your soul in your body. Now then, we got three hours before we go and have dinner with Ban and Elaine. If I were you, I would rest up. You will need all the energy that you can get. The road ahead will be a tough one to walk."

"I'll watch over King while he sleeps," Gowther says. "It would be wise to have someone watch him until we are certain there are now drawbacks."

"Good idea. Also, eat this King," Merlin says as she holds up a bottle with yellow star-shape pills in it. "You will need to eat this every time you wake up. Doesn't matter if it's from a nap or after a nights sleep. This will help you adjust."

"Ok. Anything else I need to know," I ask as I eat one of the pills.

A burst of fruit flavor explodes in my mouth as I swallow. Merlin places the bottle with the rest of the yellow star-shape pills on the side table.

"Yes. You won't be able to change out of your base form for more than a couple of minutes. These will help you replenish the energy you lost. You must take one after you turn back into your base form," Merlin explains as she hands me a bottle with purple bulb-shape pills in it.

"Ok," I say as I release a yawn. "I think I'll take your suggestion and have a nap."

"Wise choice King. I'll be working on some of my other experiments in my lab. Call if anything happens," Merlin says as she teleports away.

I lay back down in the bed as Gowther gets comfortable in the chair that's next to my bed. He grabs a book and he opens it up. I get comfortable as I snuggle more into Chastiefol.

"Night," I mutter out as my eyes flutter close.

"Goodnight King," Gowther says as I quickly fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**/Hey! How are you?**

**The spells are going to be italicized and bold. When King reads their hearts, it will be italicized and underlined in single quote marks.**

**SPOLIERS!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Gowther's POV**

"You ready to leave," Merlin ask us as she enters the room a bit after King woke up.

"Yeah. I'm guessing Elaine is worried about me," King says as he puts his vest back on.

"You got the two bottles," I ask King as he gets off of the bed.

"Yeah. I put them in my vest's pocket," King says as he floats a bit above the ground. "And I already took one of the yellow pills."

"Good. Let's go," Merlin says as she teleports us to the Sacred Tree.

King hugs Chastiefol as we walk towards the kitchen. He floats slightly behind Merlin and me.

"Nervous," I ask King.

"Of course I am. The last time they saw me, I was coughing up blood. And the time before that, I was dying. So nervous is an understatement," King explains as we reach the kitchen.

"I see you got back in time," Ban says as he pulls the food out of the oven. "Dinner is ready. You guys wanna eat here or at the dinning table?"

"Here will be fine. King, do you have a preference," Merlin ask him.

"I don't really care. We could eat at the top of the Sacred Tree and I will be perfectly fine," Harlequin says.

"Perfect idea," Merlin says as she snap her fingers.

We are then teleported to where the Fountain of Youth use to reside. Merlin waves her hand and a blanket appears with the food and silverware on top.

"There we go. Now we have a view of the forest while we eat and chat. Good idea for us eating here," Merlin says as she sits on the blanket.

King opens his mouth to reply, when Elaine leaps at him.

"Harlequin! You're alright," Elaine cries out as she hugs her brother.

"Hey Elaine. It's been a while," King says as he hugs her back.

The separate and Ban walks over to his brother-in-law. He smirks as he bends down to pinch King's nose. King cries out in alarm as he tried to remove Ban's hand from his nose.

"I see you're not coughing up blood anymore. You feel good," Ban ask as King successfully shoves his hand away.

"I feel fine. Merlin is good at what she does," King says as Merlin smirks.

"Of course I am. Now then, let's eat before the food that Ban and Elaine made gets cold. We can talk about what I did to help King afterwards. Plus, we need to talk about our next moves against the Dark Lord," Merlin explains as we all sit on the blanket.

"What are you talking about Mer? Why do we have to get involved with the Wizarding World's problem," Ban ask as he starts to fill his plate with food.

"Until Voldemort is dead, King's soul will be stuck in this world," Merlin explains.

"And how is that bad," Elaine asked confused at the whole thing.

"I don't know how long the necklace will work. It can work for a week or years."

"Necklace? What necklace," Ban ask.

"The one around King's neck. It is currently under his shirt," I tell them. "If the necklace is taken off or is destroyed, his body will try and reject his soul. There are two probably causes. One is since King has been dead for 4,000 years, his body does not recognize his soul and is trying to remove it. The other one is it has to do with the spell used on him right before he was revived."

"Explain later. Eat now," King says as he takes another bite of the food he's eating. "I haven't eaten Ban's food in forever and the Captain still stinks at cooking."

"You can eat in the afterlife," Ban said in shock.

"We don't _have_ to, we can."

"Interesting~," Ban says as he smirks. "So~ what have you been doing while dead?"

"I've sometimes hanged out with our comrades. Daine and I usually spend time together," King mutters as he finish eating.

"We've tried to visit you guys, but we couldn't enter the Necropolis. Do you know why," Elain ask King.

* * *

**King's POV**

I look around at my family and friends, debating on what exactly to tell them. I sigh, knowing that I should tell them what I know.

"The Necropolis is gone. It happened a while ago. I don't know when, but what I do know is that magic shifted entirely and we were all pushed to a new place as it disappeared," I explain as we look at me in shock.

"What?! That's can't be," Elaine says.

"It is true Elaine. I was there and so where others. It's not Purgatory, but it's not the Necropolis either."

"You think this happened when the magic shifted into what it is now, correct?"

"That's the only explanation. Plus we were separated from the humans who didn't have any magic," I state as I frown. "I don't know why it did that. But the only new spirits that I meet can do the new type of magic."

"Interesting. So what happens here can effect the world for the dead," Gowther stays as he fix his glasses.

"Since everyone is done eating, let's explain King's situation," Merlin says as she place her cup down.

"What exactly did you do to stabilize Harlequin," Elaine ask. "I'm guessing the necklace has a big part in it."

"Yes. The necklace is made from four different gemstones and a couple of spells that are making sure his body doesn't reject his soul. The four gemstones are Shungite, Opal, Agate and Fairy Wand Quarts."

"Alright~. And how do each of them help King," Ban ask.

"Shungite: purification, grounding, protection, emotional healing. Opal: emotional healing, mental health, joy, purification. Agate: Grounding, nurturing, physical health. Fairy Wand Quarts: inner peace," Gowther says, like he's reading it from a list.

"Correct. The spells amplified and stabilized King alongside of the gemstones. King will also have to take two different pills. The yellow star shape ones will help King after he wakes up from a sleeping. The purple bulb-shape pills are for after he use his transformation. They will help absorb him absorb the natural magical energy in the air, since him changing his form with take a great amount on energy. I'd advise not to change forms often," Merlin says as she looks at me.

"Alright. I'll try and stay in this form for most of the time," I promise her.

"Good. Now then, I believe that you should meet Dumbledore tomorrow. I've heard that he is taking Harry Potter to the Order of Phoenix's base sometime after lunch. You can then join up with them and help them defeat Voldemort," Merlin says as she stands up.

"That fast? Why," Elaine ask.

"The quicker that Voldemort is gone, the quicker King can go back to where his soul belongs. As I stated before, I don't know how long the necklace will last. Also, if anything happens, contact me."

With that said, Merlin and Gowther head back to her place.


	5. Chapter 5

**/Hey! How do you think the Order will reach when King shows up?**

**The spells are going to be italicized and bold. When King reads their hearts, it will be italicized and underlined in single quote marks.**

**SPOLIERS!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Elaine's POV**

I glance at my brother as he helps us clean up after dinner.

"You alright Elaine? You seem to be lost in thought," Ban ask me.

"Yeah. It's just, this whole situation that Harlequin is in, I'm afraid that he'll leave without me being able to say goodbye," I tell Ban as I look at my husband.

"I know. Let's just hope when the final battle happens, King has the decency to invite us," Ban states as he place a plate away.

"Of course I will," Harlequin says as he looks at us. "Why wouldn't I? Merlin and Gowther will probably ask me to invite them too," my brother points out.

"True~"

"Anyways, I haven't seen any other fairies. Are they all in the Fairy Realm," Harlequin ask.

"Yeah. The current Fairy King has ordered everyone to stay in the Fairy Realm," I tell Harlequin.

"Why?"

"There's been a lot of activity 'round the edge of the forest," Ban explains. "He didn't want anyone to find the forest, so he ordered everyone back into the Fairy Realm. Elaine and I decided to stay and make sure no one gets you. Didn't really work out so well against those wizards."

"You tried your best. I might not be here if it wasn't for you guys," Harlequin points out.

"Yeah. Anyways, he usually stops by for breakfast. We can explain what happened then."

"Ok. Sounds good," brother says as he finish drying the last dish.

We finish putting the dishes away and cleaning the kitchen up. I look at Harlequin as he gets comfortable on Chastiefol.

"Brother, are you sure you don't want the spare room?"

"I'll be fine here Elaine. I promise," Harlequin tells me as he smiles.

"Alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and wake Ban or myself up," I tell my brother.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning."

I say goodnight to Harlequin as I head towards my bedroom. Ban stays behind to talk to Harlequin in private. I soon reach my room and I get changed into my pajamas. The door then open up and Ban walks in. He quickly gets change into his pajamas.

"Don't worry Elaine, King's not going anywhere anytime soon," Ban says as he place his hand on my head.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about him."

"I'm worried too. Let's get some sleep. The sooner we get to bed the sooner we can see King," Ban says as he smiles softly.

"Yeah," I say.

We then climb into our bed. I wrap my arms around Ban's waist.

"Night Ban."

"Night Elaine."

* * *

**King's POV**

"Wake up King~"

"Ban! Leave Harlequin alone," Elaine whispers out as I shift slightly on Chastiefol.

"Can't sleep all day. Plus our guest will be here soon."

"Harlequin had a tough day yesterday. Give him a break," Elaine tells Ban as I peak an eye open.

"So~? He has had rough days before."

"He wasn't forced back from the dead. And yesterday he was," Elaine says as she place her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Man~, when will Aster be here?"

"Be patient Ban. He told us that he would be a bit late."

"So, is Aster the current Fairy King," I ask as Elaine cries out in surprise.

"So~ you were awake," Ban says as he smirks.

"Of course I was," I say as I sit up on Chastiefol.

"Did you take one of the pills Merlin instructed you to take," Elaine ask me.

"I just woke up. Give me a second," I tell her as I pull the yellow star-shape bottle out of my pocket.

I open the bottle and I grab one of them. I then eat it as I place the lid back on. Just as I place the bottle back into my pocket, two fairies enter. The male fairy have larger butterfly-like wings, with red orange and yellow swirling around. The female fairy wings were a bit bigger than average size.

"Sorry that we were late. Something came up that I had to take care of," the male one said as he flies a bit closer to the ground..

The female fairy flies slight behind him. I shift on Chastiefol so that I'm sitting cross-legged on my spirit spear. The male's forest green eyes fall on me.

"And who's your friend? I've never seen him before. And I would remember my subjects," he states.

"You must be Aster then. It's a pleasure to meet you," I say. "I'm guessing the fairy with you is your advisor or sister. Maybe both."

"This is my sister and advisor Jasmine. And you are," Aster ask me.

"My name is Harlequin. I'm Elaine's older brother," I explain as confusion falls on their faces.

Aster is about to speak when ban cuts him off.

"Long story short, some wizards came yesterday. One of them used some king of spell to bring King's soul back to the living. Merlin came and took King to her place so that she could make sure that he's fine. They came back and we came up with a plan to help King," Ban tells Aster. "We just wanted to let you know what happened."

"Ah ok. It makes total sense now," Aster says. "I felt an abnormal presence yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was in the Fairy Realm or the Fairy king's Forest. When you didn't contact me right away, I thought that it was nothing."

"What plan did you come up with, if I may ask," Jasmine says.

"Harlequin is going to go and help to good wizards defeat the evil wizards. We believe that once the wizard that did the spell is dead, Harlequin will be able to go back to where he belongs," Elaine explains.

A frown appears on Aster's face as I spot the concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure that's safe? We don't know anything about the wizards and their community. They could experiment on Harlequin and we wouldn't even know," Aster points out.

"Which is why I'm going with King to the meeting. Merlin will also have a tracking spell on King so that she knows how he's going. He's not going to be on his own," Ban states.

"Ban, you don't need to come with me. I can do it on my own," I say as I look at my brother-in-law.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me."

"Alright. It sounds like you got that handled," Aster says. "Although I would love to stay and talk, I have a border to repair and patrolling to do."

Aster floats over to me. He smiles kindly as he holds his hand out.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Harlequin. I have heard many tales about you. Maybe we can have a chat sometime," Aster says as I shake his hand.

"Sounds good. I can't wait for it," I tell him sincerely.

"Right! Now then, let's go Jasmine," Aster stays as they turn to leave. "Good luck on your quest Third Fairy King. Let's meet again soon."

With that said, Aster and Jasmine head out to do their jobs.

"That went well," Ban says. "I thought he would be mad."

"He doesn't seam like the type of person to get mad," I point out.

"Yeah. Anyways~, we got a couple of hours before Merlin and Gowther shows up. You want us to explain everything that's happened since you died," Ban ask as he glance at me.

"Sure. It can help me blend in," I say.

"Alright! So..."

* * *

**/Hey! Sorry for such a long wait. I got caught up in school and I wasn't sure how to write it. In the next chapter, King and Ban meet Harry and the Order of Phoenix.**

**Until then!/**


	6. Chapter 6

**/Hey! You ready for the Order to meet King?**

**The spells are going to be italicized and bold. When King reads their hearts, it will be italicized and underlined in single quote marks.**

**SPOLIERS!**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**King's POV**

Elaine and Ban just finished explain what has happened since I died, when Merlin and Gowther appear.

"Perfect timing Merlin! Elaine and I were just finishing up," Ban says as he wraps an arm around Elaine.

"Really? And what were you finishing up?"

"The were telling me what has been happening since I died," I tell Merlin. "I have a feeling they grazed over a decent amount, but I'm fine with that. I have general idea on what happened."

"Ok. You ready to go King," Merlin asks him.

"Yup. I got everything that I need in the bag," I say as nod my head to the bag.

"An expansion spell huh? I didn't know what you could do it?"

"I lived for well over 2,000 years. You pick up a thing or two along the way," I say as I float the bag.

"Makes sense. Ban, contact my through this bracelet once everything is over. I'll then teleport you back here," Merlin tells Ban as she hands him a bracelet.

"Look Ban, you don't need to do this. I am capable of taking care of my self," I tell my brother-in-law.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean I'll let you. We know little to nothing about the wizards. I'm not leaving you to their care and if something happened, we won't know."

"Just let him go with you. Or would you rather have Gowther or myself come?"

"Alright fine, you can come. Don't mess anything up," I tell Ban as I float at his height.

"I won't. I won't," Ban promise.

"Now then, if you need more of the medicine, just send me a letter and send you some more," Merlin tells me.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later!"

Gowther and Elaine gives me one more hug. Merlin smirks and winks at me as she teleports us to our destination. I blink and look around to see that we are in a house.

"So~, this is there super secret hide out," Ban says as the front door opens.

The old man eye's widen as he push the black haired man behind him. He levels a stick at us.

"Who are you and how did you get here," he demands as the door at the end of the hallway opens up.

I glance at the door to see more people enter the hallway.

"So~, what now," Ban ask me. "You're the one who wants to help them."

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I look around Professor Dumbledore's to look at the interesting intruders. One was rather tall, while the other was short and floating on a pillow.

"So~, what now," the taller one asks the floating one. "You're the one who wants to help them."

"Wait, you want to help us? How," I ask as the both look over at me.

"I'm guessing the kid's Harry Potter," the taller one says as his friend rolls his eyes.

"Of course he is Ban. The other children are upstairs and he has the lightning bolt scar," the floating boy says.

"How do you know there are people upstairs," Molly demands as he looks over at her.

"I can feel their magic. Look, can you lower your wands? I don't want to kill Harry or anyone else. I want to help you defeat Voldemort," the floating boy says.

"I thought his name was Moldymort," 'Ban' says as he looks at his friend.

"No Ban, that's not his name."

"So, it's Moldywart."

"No."

"Shortymort?"

"No."

"Uh...how else can a mess up his name," 'Ban' mutter as his floating friend sighs.

"You can make fun of his name later. Like after we talk."

"Fine~. You're _such_ a party pooper King. Unlike your sister," 'Ban' says as he smirks.

'King' glares at 'Ban' from his place on the floating pillow. He sighs and then turn towards us.

"Ignore Ban. He's an idiot," 'King' says.

"Hey! If I'm an idiot than you're an idiot as well. We _are_ related," 'Ban' explains.

"Through marriage. Anyways, is there a place we can talk? I also believe that any member of your group should be at the talk. I don't want to repeat my story more than once," 'King' tells Dumbledore.

"It will take a couple of minutes for them to arrive."

"Ok. Also, the children should be there as well," 'King' says.

"Absolutely not! As you pointed out, they are just children," Molly says.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but they _have_ to be there. What I'm going to say will affect them as well. As I said before, I don't want to repeat my story more than once. And if you didn't know before, war doesn't care about age or gender. It will impact everyone," 'King' says as he eyes soften. "I know you want to protect them. But there are some things that you can't protect them from."

"So~, where are we talking," 'Ban' says, breaking the tense silence.

* * *

**/Fun Fact, I was planning on making the current Fairy King a bit of a jerk, but decided against it.**

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter!/**


End file.
